Average
by ChrisFarleyIsHOT
Summary: A girl whose spent her whole life average decides it's time for a change when she finds out that her family's moving to New York. Modern with lots of Jackiness.
1. Intro

Authors Note: This isn't a chapter; it's more of an introduction to the story. It's about a girl who's spent her whole life accepting the fact that she's average but when she finds out she's moving she decides it's time for a change. More wil be on the way if you like it.

-------

I looked on my desk to read the yearbook survey that had been placed before me. I skimmed through the questions thinking about the past surveys which had been published in the recent yearbooks. How the students on the yearbook committee can talk a simple answer such as, 'I liked the football games.' And turn it into an elaborate response which sounds like it was written by Shakespeare, I'll never know. Before my thoughts could continue, a question on the survey grabbed my attention.

"If you could describe yourself using only one word, what word would it be?"

After minutes of blankly staring at the paper without an answer, I thought maybe a few suggestions from the kid sitting next to me wouldn't hurt. I nonchalantly looked over at the paper of the boy sitting beside me. When I saw what was written on the boy's survey, it was impossible for me not to laugh. Under the question asking to describe oneself using only one word, the boy wrote 'Perfection'.

Unfortunately, my laugh wasn't exactly discreet; it was actually more of a snort. The teacher must've noticed my scarlet face because she quickly pointed me out.

"Bailey, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Well, she sort of pointed me out; my name is Hailey. Not wanted to correct the women who determines if I pass or fail literature, I chose to just shake my head 'no'. The egotistical boy sitting next to me found the teacher flouting my self confidence, humorous.

I tried to forget the embarrassing moments that had just occurred and focus on the survey in front of me. I wouldn't have been as awkward but I knew for a fact that most of the kids in that class did know my name. I wasn't always talkative in the class but I volunteered enough times to the point where she _should_ know my name. I'm not a nerd in the class, I'm just not popular. I'm average. I paused for a moment thinking about what I'd just said to myself. Average, I really am average, I'm not smart, but I'm not stupid. I have friends but I don't really have a best friend. I'm not ugly but I'm also not beautiful. I'm on the track team but I never get exceptional scores, only standard.

I guess I've always been average, this isn't anything new to me, yet I still don't like hearing it. I looked at the paper on my desk for the hundredth time, and under the question to state one word describing myself, I put 'Average'.

-------

I hope you guys like the idea; I hope to get the next few chapter up by next weekend, hopefully sooner. Thanks!


	2. Time for a Change

_Average_

A/N: Thus begins another story…I know I can make this one good, you just have to let me get into the story. I swear the next chapter will be one hundred times better.

Disclaimer: Okay okay, I don't own Newsies. I said it, you happy now? But luckily, I do own Hailey!

I came through the front door and threw my backpack under the table in the entryway. Nobody was home and probably wouldn't be for at least another hour or so. I went up into my room which was now filled with boxes. My parents decided it was time for a change, so here we are packing our things up and moving to Chicago. Why Chicago, you ask? Well, I have no freakin' idea. About two weeks I came home from school like any normal day to find both of my parents sitting in the family room. I stared at them for a moment, not sure what they were doing. It was odd for my both of my parents to be home so early, they both have jobs where they're usually gone until late. They both smiled and pulled me into the room, "Hailey, We have news." My mother was the one speaking and she had that voice like she was going to tell me something important but she was afraid how I would react. "Oh God" I said aloud, "You're getting a divorce aren't you?" When neither one of them spoke, I questioned them again, "Okay, did someone die? Oh my God, was it Grandpa Joe? Oh, this is terrible, I can't believe it, and he wasn't even that old. Was he murdered, someone murdered Grandpa Joe? I don't even know what to say. How, a knife, a gun? I'll find that bastard and I'll kill him, I'll shoot him in the guts and watch him-" My dad had grabbed onto my shirt to stop me. "My God Hailey, you need to stop watching TV."

Both of my parents stared at me for a moment with a look of worry on their faces. "We aren't getting a divorce and no, Grandpa Joe is not dead and he was defiantly not murdered." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Were moving to Chicago, isn't that wonderful sweetie?" She asked. She seemed happy and honestly I really didn't care. I've lived here in Maine my entire life and accomplished nothing, I haven't made any true friends, I've never had a boyfriend, I've never done anything special enough to be known for it, so I don't care if we leave. Although, for my parent's sake I thought I should play along, "Oh my God, I'm so excited." Once I had gotten those words out, I went to the basement, grabbed some boxes and newspaper and began packing my things.

So here I am, two weeks later and I'm moving this weekend. In the beginning I was real indifferent about the whole thing but as the weeks have progressed I've become more and more excited. The thought of having a second chance, a new beginning, it makes me think about all the times when I was going to do something different or try something new but the idea of people talking about me behind their backs, calling me a poser or a wanna be, held me back. But now, now it's different. I have a chance to be anything I want to be; if I wanted to completely change my style, I could. I have the power to change my destiny, I could be anything; Goth, emo, preppy, slutty, sporty, nerdy, anything I want.

I went upstairs and into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror at the dull and boring girl standing in front of me. My long hair is the first thing people notice about me, it falls really far down my back, almost to my waist, but it was knotty and unkempt. The color was brown, just brown, no highlights or natural beauty. My skin was the only thing I really liked, I wasn't tan but my skin was clear and soft, because of this, I wore no makeup. My plain brown eyes were covered by my glasses. My parents have given me the chance to get contacts several times but I've chosen not to deal with the hassle. I walked backward to see my entire body. I wasn't fat but I defiantly wasn't thin. My body was average. I didn't have big boobs but I didn't have small ones. I was wearing a pair of old jeans that were kind of big on me with holes that covered the knees. I'm not talking the cute style of jeans with holes; mine had been made over the years from falling down. I wore a t-shirt like I did everyday. They were comfortable and I didn't have to worry about feeling fat in tight t-shirts. I wasn't a fat girl or overweight but both of parents are and they always pressured me about it. It was tough just eating in my house, my father would always tell me to stop or eat something healthier. I think that my father sort of ruined my self confidence.

I was normal height, 5'5 and my height worked well with my weight. I had short legs with a long torso so it was impossible to find shirts that fit well. I sighed at my bad posture and walked out of the bathroom.

I wanted to change everything about me, but into what? I pulled a magazine out of one of the boxes and began to flip through it. I looked at the clothing in the magazines and it all seemed too overdone or too expensive. Until I spotted it, there it was, starting me in the face, the perfect me.

-------

Okay, not much has happened yet, but it will. I'm not if I'm so happy with this chapter, but it's only the beginning. Stay with me and if you have any ideas or suggestions…let me know. Now, onto the shoutouts…

**AnnietheNewsElf**: Thanks so much for reviewing like all of my stories. And please stick with me through this crappy chapter. Also, I've read a lot of your stories and I just got to say, I love them; you're a great writer.

**Reffy**: Wow, I've got some pretty awesome people reading my stories. Thanks for reviewing Popular and I know this one may seem like it's gonna be the same, but it wont. Don't worry…thanks for reviewing and keep reading this story because it will be good.

**TwoFreakinAwesomeGirls**: You're weird Megan, but that's why I LOVE YOU!

Thanks to all you guy, I love you all!


End file.
